


HUGE ding dong

by K_asumii



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_asumii/pseuds/K_asumii
Summary: Spoiler Alert(?)Nie MingJue after everyone thinks they found everything, Nie MingJue points to another place and everyone is confused as to what is still missing.





	HUGE ding dong

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really follow the story but like have you ever wondered what happened to it? You'll know what I mean when I mention "it".

Nie MingJue at the end, after everyone thought they found everything, he points to another direction and they're just like, “boi wtf is missing still?”

So they follow the direction in which he points and they just find his huge ding dong, like HUGE ding dong, in a bush and they just assume it was thrown there cuz JGY was like, he ain’t need a dick, he dead.

But because it had so much resentful energy in it, it kept dogs or other wild animals from wanting to get close to eating it, cuz free meat yo.

And then they’re like, “well. I ain’t touching it.”

“I’m not the gay one.” and they all just look at each other.

“JingYi. We’re all taken, you gotta be the one to put his dick back."

And then JingYi just runs away and WWX was like, “well, I’ve held dick before. Shouldn’t be that bad.”

but LWJ is like, no peach pie, don’t touch anybody else’s dickie. “I’ll do i t.”

and he just looks at it, gulps and then ShiZhui is like, “why don’t you just let Nie MingJue put his dick back himself.

And LWJ is literally like, “this is why you’re my son and that I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so. have you wondered what happened to it? What did JGY actually do with it? Cuz the damn fool did butcher the poor guy. What'd he do with the dickie stickie?
> 
> I'm sorry. why do you put up with me?


End file.
